


If There Isn't, There Ought To Be

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, reuben writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah celebrate the Summer Solstice in their own, unique way.





	If There Isn't, There Ought To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Sanctuary universe. Written in response to a Reuben Writing Challenge from Linda Hoyland. 
> 
> Write a fic of any length using these six words:  
> Sun  
> Ritual  
> Long  
> Day  
> Summer

[](http://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

“Happy Summer Solstice!” Sean proclaimed cheerfully as he came out of the bathroom. He’d just taken a shower, and had a towel hitched around his hips while he dried his hair with another.

Elijah was still in bed, and pulled the sheet up over his head. From beneath the sheet he asked, “What the fuck is solstice, and why should I be happy about it?”

Sean went to the bed, pulling back the sheet and uncovering Elijah’s face. “It’s the day when the sun's apparent position in the sky reaches its northernmost or southernmost extremes.”

“Ugh,” was Elijah’s reply. “It’s too early for a science lesson, Sean.”

Sean sighed. “Okay, in simple terms, today, June 21, is the day when the sun shines the brightest, marking the beginning of summer, so it’s called the Summer Solstice. It happens again on or about December 22, only that’s when we get the least sunlight, so we have the Winter Solstice, marking the beginning of winter. There are rituals and celebrations connected to both the summer and winter solstice.”

Elijah sat up, ran his fingers through his already unruly hair, and yawned hugely. “What kind?” he asked.

“All kinds,” Sean replied.

It was impossible for Elijah to see clearly before he put on his glasses or put in his contacts, but he reached out tentatively, and when his fingers touched the towel Sean was wearing, he grabbed a handful of the material and yanked it free from his hips. “Is there a solstice celebration,” he wondered, “where your lover fucks your brains out first thing in the morning and then lets you stay in bed while he makes you breakfast?”

“If there isn’t,” Sean said with a grin as he got back into bed, “there ought to be.”

Afterward, Sean made breakfast, and as he watched Elijah eat, he was amazed as always that someone as thin as Elijah could put away so much food. This morning it was pancakes, smothered with butter and drowned in maple syrup, and Elijah ate with unbridled enthusiasm. After he’d swallowed a huge mouthful, Elijah implored, “Please tell me we don’t have to wait until the Winter Solstice to do that again.”

“Definitely not,” Sean said with a laugh. “I don’t think either of us would be able to wait that long for a repeat performance.”


End file.
